Meeting the Chipettes part 2
by xoxo-jeanetteluvsalvin-xoxo
Summary: Oooh! It's their little dates! See what they do...really, I know you want to...
1. Chapter 1

"Meeting the Chipettes" my story Part 2

**Chapter 4: Theodore and Eleanor's date**

**It's their so called 'dates!' Oh, I'm so excited! I like Simon and Jeanette's 'date' the best! Theo and Ellie's was cute, and Alvin and Brittany's? Well, it was pretty good. I don't own the at all. I promise.**

**Theodore: Do you pinky promise?**

**Me: Yes, Theo. I pinky promise.**

**Alvin: Can we just see if I get this girl or not?**

**Brittany: Excuse me?**

**Simon: Just ignore him, Brittany. He can be really obnoxious sometimes.**

**Jeanette: Just like Brittany. It's like…**

**Simon and Jeanette: They were made for each other!**

**Eleanor: Hey, just like you guys. You're both smart, tall, and you both wear glasses. Why don't you guys go out?**

**Simon: Uh…**

**Jeanette: Tee hee…let's read the story!**

It was a hot summer's day and Theodore was walking up to the Chipettes' house. He rang the doorbell and Miss Miller answered.

"Oh, hello, dear. And who might you be?" she asked him.

"I'm Theodore," he said shyly, "I'm here for Eleanor. We're getting ice cream together."

"Oh, how sweet!" she said leading him into the house, "Eleanor! Your date's here!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" Eleanor yelled down the stairs.

**Meanwhile in the girls' room….**

"Well, guys…wish me luck!" Eleanor said while she looked in the mirror at herself.

"Good luck! Have fun on your little date!" Brittany teased.

"Brittany, it's not a date! She told you! They're just two friends getting ice cream." Jeanette corrected her sister.

"Whatever! It is SO a date!" Brittany yelled while being nose-to-nose with Jeanette.

"Is NOT!"

"Is SO!"

"Is NOT!"

"Is SO!"

"Is NOT!"

"Is SO!"

"That's enough you guys!" Eleanor yelled while slamming her foot down. "Look, Jean's right, Britt. It isn't a date…We're just having ice cream." Eleanor said calmly while sitting down on her bed.

"Eleanor!" Miss Miller yelled again.

"Coming! Ok, guys…I'll see you later!" Eleanor said to her sisters.

"Bye! Have fun!" Jeanette said

"Yeah, I'll see you later!" Brittany said.

While Eleanor was walking down the stairs, she tripped on a step and almost fell until Theodore caught her. They were looking into each other's eyes and smiled and blushed. Eleanor got up and shyly said, "Thank you." Theodore looked down and said, "You're welcome."

During the 'date', they both laughed at each other and were having a great time. Eleanor laughed when Theodore accidentally got ice cream on his nose. She grabbed some napkins and wiped off the ice cream.

They were looking into each other's eyes again. Everything else was gone. The ice cream shop, the other customers, the ice cream…

Finally Eleanor leaned in and kissed his cheek. Theodore blushed and so did Eleanor.

"I had a lot of fun with you today, Theo." Eleanor said when she was on her front porch.

"Me too, Ellie." Theodore shyly said, "Let's do it again sometime soon."

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea."

"Well, bye."

"Bye." And Eleanor closed the door, leaned against it and sighed with a smile on her face, while on the other side of the door Theodore did the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 5: Alvin and Brittany's date**

It was a cool fall evening. Alvin was in his usual clothes and it was around seven o'clock. He reached her doorstep and knocked on the door. Miss Miller answered the door. (yes, again…)

"Hello?" she looked down and said, "Oh! Hello! You're Theodore, right?"

Alvin looked confused. "No, Theodore's my little brother. I'm Alvin. I'm here for Brittany."

"Oh, my fault dear. Brittany's still getting ready. Please come in." she said while pushing him inside.

"Brittany! You have a guest!" Miss Miller yelled up the stairs.

"Coming! Oh, uh, hi Alvin! What are you doing here?" Brittany said while she came down the stairs.

"I'm here for our da-I mean movie." Alvin said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, right! I was just, um, making sure you still knew about it…" she said while nervously laughing.

"O….k…" Alvin said, "Well, are you ready to go? I picked out a really good movie." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she said while putting her sweater on, "What movie is it?" she sad eagerly.

"Toy Story 3!"

"Oh, you gotta be joking!"

Alvin and Brittany both laughed but then Alvin said, "No! We're watching Despicable Me in 3D. What do you think?"

"Well, it did look good in the preview…yeah it's alright."

They arrived at the theatre and had a great time together. Then when the movie was over, they walked out of the theatre laughing loudly.

"And then when Gru froze everyone in line to get coffee! That was hilarious!" Brittany said between her laughs.

"I know! What about when he won the unicorn for the girl and she said, "It's so fluffy!" Now, that was hilarious!" Alvin said.

"I had a nice time with you, Alvin." Brittany said while they were walking on their way to Brittany's house.

"And I had a nice time with _you_ Brittany." When Alvin said this, Brittany giggled.

When they reached the doorstep, Brittany and Alvin looked into each others eyes. Alvin leaned in a kissed her on the lips. Brittany was surprised at first, but then kissed him back.

When they finished, they smiled at each other and Brittany went inside and sighed and smiled, and Alvin did the same outside the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 6: Simon and Jeanette's date**

"So, um, what did you think of the protons, electrons and neutrons, Jeanette?" Simon asked as they were leaving the science exhibit.

"Well, they were, uh, very three dimensional, and especially when they showed the, uh, movie." Jeanette said while looking at her feet.

"What's wrong? Didn't you have fun?" Simon asked in a determined voice while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Simon, I had a blast! It's just that…I don't ever want it to end." By now, she was looking at him in the eyes.

"Neither do I, Jean. Neither do I."

They both leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. It was the perfect moment. They never wanted it to end but then Simon let go of her and sadly said, "We'd better get going…"

"Now? But, I was just having fun!" They both laughed when she said this.

Then, Simon grabbed her and did something very unexpected, he kissed her passionately. At first Jeanette was surprised but then kissed him back. It lasted for three whole minutes. Then they realized that it was late and that they should get going.

They held hand the whole walk home. Then they were on Jeanette's front porch. They were about to kiss when Brittany walked outside and said, "Oh, there you are! Get inside! Oh, goodnight Simon!"

Brittany grabbed Jeanette's arm and dragged her inside the house. All Jeanette could manage to say was, "I love you…"

Brittany slammed the door in his face and he whispered, "I love you, too…"

**So…good? Bad? Eh, it's okay. Just click that magical button, and all your worries will go away, because a wise man once said:**

"_**Don't worry…about a thing. Cause every little thing is gonna be alright…."**_

**Alvin? Would you like to do the honors of telling our awesomely awesome readers what they win if they review my story?**

**Alvin: I'd be glad to! You will win a brand new car, a cruise to Europe, and tickets to our next concert!**

**Jeanette: I'm sorry, readers. Clearly this author, and Alvin, are lying to you. I just want to let you know that if you do review, the only thing you will receive is a thank you from his author.**

**Alvin: This message will self destruct in 5….4….3…..2…1!**

**Simon: No, your computer or this message will not self destruct or blow up. If it did, may I use it for my next science project?**

**Brittany: Do not, I repeat, NOT! Give that smarty pants your computer! **

**Theodore: That was mean.**

**Eleanor: Yeah, Brittany.**

**Alvin: Could you all shut up, and let the reader be? God, it's like talking to a bunch of fruits!**

**Jeanette: (sighs) Review, please.**


End file.
